1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cable ties and, more particularly, to mounting bases used to secure cable ties to a support surface.
2. Description of Related Art
In many situations, it is necessary or desirable for manufacturing or assembly purposes to secure cables so that they traverse a predetermined course. Many times a cable tie may be used to lash the cable or bundle of cables to a support surface. Other times, conventional fasteners such as clamps can be used to secure cables to the support surface. However, lashing and conventional fasteners are not always suitable. For example, when the cables are to be secured to an inner surface of a body panel of an automobile, motorcycle, personal watercraft, or other vehicle, provision of one or more lashing holes or deformation of the outer body panel is unacceptable. Cable tie mounting bases have been developed to permit attachment of the cables to the body panel in a non-damaging manner.
The mounting base permits cables to be secured at any location along the body panel without providing holes in the body panel. Cable tie mounting bases conventionally include a bottom plate, which is secured to the support surface or body panel, and a raised table-like portion. The table-like portion includes legs that space at least some of the table-like portion from the plate and thereby define either one or two slots between the plate and table. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,454,249; 3,913,876; 4,488,333; and Des. 376,531 are illustrative of single-slot mounting bases while U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 309,250; Des. 316,511; Des. 347,782; and Des. 401,498 are exemplary of two-slot mounting bases. With either type of mounting base, a conventional cable tie may be inserted through the slot and used to secure the cable(s) to the mounting base.
Mounting bases having two slots are considered to be more desirable than the single-slot type. Placement of two-slot mounting bases requires less care and precision, as compared to single-slot mounting bases, because either slot is available to the cable tie installer. On the other hand, if only one slot is present, the person installing the base must exercise more care and caution because the cable tie installer will only have the one slot available.
Mounting bases are formed by injection molding. Unfortunately, molding a two-slot mounting base is much more difficult than molding a single-slot mounting base. The injection molds for two-slot mounting bases include a four-sided insert or projection that extends from the bottom of the mold. When the plastic material to be molded is injected, it flows around the projection. When the base is removed from the mold, there is a hole in the bottom of the mounting base or plate due to the projection. Therefore, all of the known two-slot mounting bases have a hole through the plate.
Since the plate is normally secured to a support surface by means of liquid adhesive, the hole in the plate creates a problem. The liquid adhesive tends to flow into the hole and, because the hole is directly under the table portion, the adhesive tends to build up in the area under the table portion. The built-up adhesive may obstruct the slots and, therefore, prevent or complicate insertion of the cable tie therethrough.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a two-slot cable tie mounting base that avoids or minimizes the deficiencies of the known devices. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for a cable tie mounting base having two transverse slots for receipt of a cable tie, wherein problems associated with adhesive build up in the slots are eliminated.
The present invention is directed toward a cable tie down that reduces or eliminates the deficiencies in the art. The present invention is further directed toward an improved two slot cable tie mounting base that prevents or minimizes adhesive build up within the slots.
In accordance with the present invention, a cable tie mounting base includes a plate, a plurality of legs, and a table. The legs extend from an upper surface of the plate to the table and support the table over the plate upper surface such that first and second slots are defined between the table lower surface, the plate upper surface, and the legs. The table overlies a center portion of the plate generally at an intersection of the first and second slots. The plate is continuous and uninterrupted at least in the center portion.
In further accordance with the present invention, the table upper surface has a first curved depression and a second curved depression. The first curved depression is generally aligned with the first slot and the second curved depression is generally aligned with the second slot. The first and second slots are adapted to receive a cable tie and the first and second curved depressions are adapted to at least partially accommodate a cable to facilitate lashing of the cable to the table with the cable tie. Moreover, the table is wedge-shaped such that first and second sides of the table are at an angle to one another and third and fourth sides of the table are parallel to each other and parallel to one of the first and second slots. The first and second sides of the table are at a non-ninety degree angle to the first and second ends.
In further accordance with the present invention, the plurality of legs comprise first, second, third, and fourth legs. The first and second legs merge with the first or top side of the table adjacent corners thereof and the third and fourth legs merge with the second or bottom side of the table adjacent corners thereof.